Doctor
"Richard is there something you want to say? You look like you want to get something out son?"-The doctor asking Richard Bagg about why he is being so quiet during his interview. Doctor is a minor character in National Lampoon's 2002 film Van Wilder serving as a minor antagonist. Overview The doctor is a teacher at Northwestern Medical School, and was one of five doctors sent to interview Richard Bagg for admission to the university. Unlike his fellow doctors his real name is never revealed, and is only credited as doctor. Role In The Film The dctor first makes an appearance ushering an interviewee out of an office when he bumps into Richard Bagg who is also on the interviewing list. The doctor happily introduces himself to Richard before pulling him into an office to meet the other doctors. Richar who is currently suffering from a laxative attack attempts to inform the doctor he needs to go, but the doctor is having none of it, and pulls Richard into the office regardless. During the interview, the doctor introduces Richard to the others, but eventually it proves to be too much for Richard who ends up defeacting explosively into a waste basket infront of the doctor and his friends. The doctor is the most horrified, and even begins to tear up. He also looks proper cross with Richard near the end. The doctor and the other doctors are not seen again in the film, but it is implied they told the university about the incident effectively ruining Richard's chances of going to Northwestern. This is hinted at in a deleted scene in which Richard remarks to Van, "You stole my girl, my stock at Northwestern, and.... my sanity." Personality The doctor is sadistic, harsh, and very happy go lucky guy. He is very condescending but also has a great deal of pride. At the start of the interview, he seems the most chuffed of Richard even happliy proclaiming to the other doctors about how Richard finished his entrance exam in only twenty minutes. But he also seems to be the most shocked at Richard's later disgusting display, and seems to not quite be able to believe it. Despite Richard being the one defeacting in the basket, it was actually the doctor who caused it to happen. Richard flat out told the doctor he needed to go, but the doctor was too dumb, and forced him to meet the other doctors even though Richard clearly didn't want to. He is however very polite being the only one to ask if Richard is okay when he doesn't speak to his interviwers. Trivia *Unlike his fellow interviwees, the doctor's name is never revealed. *He appears to rather like Richard at the beginning of the interview, but no longer likes him after the incident. *The doctor was on Richard's oral exam board. *The doctor is credited as an antagonist due to him forcing Richard to attend his interview, and flat out not listening to Richard's plees to leave. Category:Bruno Tattagllia Category:Medical School Category:Villian Category:Bad Men Category:Intelligent Villians Category:Sociopath Category:Teacher Category:American Category:Doctor Category:Corruption